


Chemistry and other activities

by apollosflame (lalliana)



Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalliana/pseuds/apollosflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in empty classrooms <em>stays</em> in empty classrooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Logan is, in fact, a fan of Chemistry

“Fuck,” Julian groaned he entered the empty classroom. “Fuck fuck fuck.”

“Eloquent,” Derek teased, laughing at the disgruntled brunet. “I’ll be back soon-ish with your pants.”

“Oh, take your time,” Logan said with a grin, watching Julian as he glared down at his ruined pants. “Might as well get the most out of this as we can.”

Derek laughed, sending Logan a sarcastic salute and ducking out of the door.

Logan closed the door behind his friend. When he turned around, he was greeted with the sight of Julian’s pant-less behind, bending over to take off his shoes, socks, and the trousers pooled around his ankles. His blazer was tossed to the side, though he hadn't lost the shirt or tie yet. Eyes still glued to his boyfriend’s backside, Logan absently flicked the lock closed and started to stalk over to the fuming brunet.

“This,” Julian seethed, unaware of Logan stalking up behind him, “is the reason why having mixed grades in a Chemistry lab is a bad fucking idea. Stupid fucking star-struck freshmen don’t fucking look where they’re going - Hey!” He was broke from his ramblings by Logan pressing up against him, Julian’s back to Logan’s chest as Logan walked him forward until he was trapped between the tall blond and the teacher’s desk. “Lo, what are you -”

Logan interrupted him again, this time with a sharp bite at his neck. The blond smirked against Julian’s skin as the shorter boy let out a low moan, tilting his head to the side so more of his neck was available to Logan’s mouth. Nipping and sucking a trail of bruises onto Julian’s soft skin, Logan ran his hands up under Julian’s shirt, caressing his waist and hips before trailing back down to his underwear. Slowly, so slowly, he pulled the black boxer-briefs down Julian’s ass until the hem rested under the gentle slope, right where his ass and thighs met. Groaning into Julian’s neck, Logan ran his hands across the soft flesh, prompting a laugh from the brunet.

“You know, Logan,” Julian said while he braced his hands on the desk, arching his hips back into the touch, head falling forward and shivering as Logan bit at the sensitive skin at the back of his neck, “Some would say you have an, ah,  _unhealthy_  obsession with my ass.”

Logan huffed out a laugh, dipping his thumbs into the crevice and parting Julian’s ass slightly, smirking when Julian gasped and trembled. “You don’t seem to mind.”

“I s-said ‘some’. I’m not one of those people,” Julian bit back, reaching up to loosen his tie and undo the first few buttons of his shirt to pant for breath as Logan’s thumb brushing lightly over his entrance. He swallowed, and his voice was hoarse as he said, “ _Definitely_  not one of those people.”

Logan hummed, the tip of his thumb pressing just inside the tight ring of muscle. “Well, good. It would have put quite the strain on our relationship if you  _had_  minded.” He squeezed the globes lightly. “I’m quite attached to your ass.”

“I noticed,” Julian said dryly. His ragged breathing undermined his sarcastic tone, however, and just made Logan chuckle. “You seem to like to play with it whenever possible. You’re not going to…” he trailed off, moaning as Logan rubbed his entrance with both thumbs, calluses catching on the sensitive skin.

“What? Rim you?” Logan chuckled, leaning back to stare at Julian’s ass, considering. “… Not now,” He eventually decided, leaning back in to bite Julian’s ear. “Maybe when school’s over, and we have a bit more time.”

“Speaking of time, you really should fuck me. Like,  _now_ ,” Julian said, pushing back into Logan. Logan laughed and kissed the base Julian’s neck, ignoring Julian’s demands. “Logannn.”

“You’re not even prepped, Princess,” Logan laughed, pulling away to dig in his bag for a bottle of lube. “Don’t move,” he ordered when Julian started to turn around. The brunet just huffed at him, but obeyed, making himself comfortable against the wooden surface. “Good boy,” he said as he walked back to his boyfriend, kissing his neck again and pushing two slicked fingers into Julian.

Julian’s breath caught slightly at the feeling, but he immediately pushed back into the fingers, rolling his hips as he tried to get them farther inside. “Oh,” he breathed as Logan curled his fingers, enjoying the feeling of them twisting inside him, stretching him slightly as they moved inside. “Oh.”

Humming again, Logan undid his pants and freed his cock, pulling at it once while his fingers found Julian’s prostate and the boy jerked and moaned against him. He smiled and brushed over the spot again, enjoying the way Julian’s whole body spasmed.

“Fuck, Lo - Now. Nownow _now_.” Tilting his hips up and back, Julian leaned over the desk and spread his legs farther apart, using his body to beg for Logan to enter him. “Fuck.  _Fuck_ , you need to be in me  _right this fucking second -_.”

“Language,” Logan said mildly, but pulled out his fingers and quickly rolled on a condom - from his back pocket; he knew his boyfriend well - and slicked up with the lube remaining on his hand. Holding Julian’s hips still with one broad hand, Logan pressed slowly in, being careful not to harm his boyfriend by going to quickly.

Julian, however didn’t seem to appreciate his care, writhing and moaning as Logan pushed in, trying to make him go faster. “Logan, dammit, I’m not fragile.  _Fuck me_.”

“Pushy bottom,” Logan muttered, biting Julian neck in retaliation, hard enough that he knew Julian would have a teeth-shaped bruise for a while. He pulled out slowly, then slid in just a bit faster, but nothing near what he knew Julian wanted.

“I wouldn't have to be if you would  _fuck. Me_ ,” Julian snapped, reaching back to pull Logan down by his tie so the taller team was flush against him.

Logan just laughed, pulling out then snapping his hips forward, and Julian let go of his tie to collapse against the desk, one hand braced next to his chest while the Julian usedother arm to rest his forehead against, eyes fluttering shut as he bit his lip and pushed back against Logan. Straightening, Logan quickened his pace, fucking hard and deep into Julian while he admired the sight of Julian bent over the desk. He ran his hand up Julian’s back, pushing the shirt up as he caressed the smooth skin, then ran his nails lightly down his spine, smirking as Julian shivered and clenched around him.

“You know, I like you like his,” he said, reaching up to scratch lightly at the base of Julian’s skull, drawing a moan from the brunet. “Bent over and trapped, completely subjected to my every whim. Really, I could do whatever I wanted to you right now. I could choose to keep you like this until school let out. I’m pretty sure someone would walk in, then.” He smirked as Julian tensed beneath him. “Really, class should be over soon. Who knows what students slip in here between classes.”

“Logan,” Julian pleaded, struggling to push off the desk. “What -”

“Relax, Princess,” Logan chuckled, pushing Julian back down with a hand on his back. “The door’s locked. I wouldn’t let anyone see you like this.” His eyes darkened at the thought, hand tightening on Julian’s hip.

“Lo?” Julian asked, squirming slightly at the hard grip, but not trying to shy away. “Are you -” He cut off with a small cry, pressing his forehead against the wooden desk, body shuddering at Logan’s hard thrust against his prostate. “Oh, god,  _Logan_  -”

“Like I’d ever let anyone see you like his,” Logan growled. “I don’t really like the idea of anyone seeing you like this before, in fact. You won’t let anyone touch you like this again, understand?”

“L-Logan -”

“ _Understand?_ ”

“ _Yes_!” Julian gasped, whole body tense and shaking with pleasure as Logan continued to hit his prostate, relentless in his anger. “I promise, I -  _ah_  - I  _swear_ , just please,  _please_ , god, Logan,  _touch me, please_  -”

“Hush, babe,” Logan said, struggling to push back the violent jealousy. He reached below the desk and freed Julian from the front of his briefs, rubbing the head in slow circles to spread the pre-come leaking quickly from the tip. Wrapping his hand around Julian’s shaft, he pulled once, hard and tight enough to pull a long cry from Julian, the brunet’s body freezing. Julian was whimpering with every breath, shaking and shuddering and coming apart completely against the desk, garbled pleas spilling from his lips as Logan continued to manipulate his body. Finally taking mercy on the brunet, Logan rubbed at the ridge at the underside of the cock’s head, pressing in deep and rolling his hips, a dirty trick he’d learned that made Julian quickly loose all control. It worked once again, hot liquid spilling into Logan’s hand as Julian came, biting his wrist to muffle a scream.

Gritting his teeth, Logan closed his eyes and continued to thrust into Julian, the clenching of Julian’s body around him nearly painful. He was close, his rhythm lost to the feeling, sight, and sounds of Julian coming beneath him. It all became too much, however, when Julian whined and whimpered his name, body trembling from oversensitivity. Logan pushed in once more, thrusting deep into Julian’s lax body and collapsing over him, biting hard at Julian’s shoulder through his shirt as he came.

Julian didn’t try to move, waiting until Logan collected himself and pulled out before he even thought about getting off the desk. Pushing up off the desk, he paused, waiting for his legs to stop shaking before putting his weight on them, turning to lean back against the desk as he watched Logan straighten is clothes, lips curled into a smirk and eyes dark and possessive as they glanced over Julian’s form, smirk widening at how disheveled he looked - the button-up shirt wrinkled and sticking to his skin in some places, tie loose, underwear bunching at the top of his thighs and not covering  _anything_  it was supposed to, his eyes glazed and lips bright red from being bitten.

Huffing out a small laugh, Logan walked back over to Julian, kissing him on his neck, cheek, mouth as he pulled up his boxer-briefs, quickly cleaning up the come still on him with a tissue from the teacher’s desk. Tilting Julian’s head to the side, he examined the angry bite mark on Julian’s neck, kissing it softly.

“Derek should be back any second, so you really should try to minimize the ‘Just Fucked’ look as best you can,” Logan said, tossing the tissue and used condom into a wastebasket beside the desk.

As he moved to pull away, Julian grabbed his wrist. At Logan’s raised eyebrow, Julian smirked, still breathing heavily. “After school?” he asked, looking up at Logan through his lashes as his thumb caressed the delicate skin of Logan’s wrist.

“After school,” Logan confirmed, leaning forward to kiss Julian softly. Then he pulled away and walked back to the door and unlocking it, then settling against the wall to watch Julian try to make himself semi-presentable. He snorted. Like Derek wouldn’t be able to tell, anyway.


	2. After School Special

Logan yanked the shirt off Julian’s shoulders and pushed the actor towards his desk, ignoring Julian as he sputtered in outrage at the rough treatment. Not allowing his boyfriend any time to turn around - though honestly, he was still regaining his balance - Logan knelt behind him and quickly pulled down his pants and underwear at the same time, the front undone from their groping in the hallway. Julian let out a surprised squeak that Logan stored away for teasing purposes, and Logan chuckled, spreading Julian’s ass to blow on the still-pink hole.

Shuddering and moaning, Julian braced himself on the desk and spread his legs, laughing raggedly at the brief flash of Déjà vu. “Have a think for desks, Lo?”

Logan bit his ass in retaliation, smirking when Julian jerked and yelped. “Shut up, Jules. I didn’t want to wait.” Then he shut up any retort Julian might have had by licking him, reducing Julian to moans. Logan moaned, too, as he pressed his tongue inside Julian, who was still loose from their quick fuck in the classroom. Still lubed as well, and Logan hummed slightly, glad that they had decided to experiment with the flavored lube, because otherwise he probably wouldn’t enjoy this so much. Burying his face deeper in Julian’s ass, Logan wriggled his tongue in deeper, trying to draw out the breathy whines and whimpers that this always dragged from Julian, one of the few things that could.

Pulling his tongue out again, Logan sealed his mouth around the loose entrance and sucked lightly, smirking at Julian’s strangled scream.

“Logan,” he whimpered, “Lo, Lo, come on, your tongue, please, it feels so good, please,” Julian babbled, thigh muscles tensing and relaxing in helpless spasms under Logan’s hands, and Logan rubbed them soothingly, pressing his tongue inside Julian again after circling the loose entrance slowly. “Oh god, Logan,  _Logan_  -”

“Shhh,” Logan hushed, turning his head to bite Julian’s ass again, gently this time. “I’ve got you babe.” Licking over his hole again, Logan slipped two fingers inside along with his tongue, pressing down on his prostate as he removed his tongue to lick around the flesh clinging to his fingers.

Julian’s whole body was shaking, so close to the edge but not letting himself fall over yet. “Logan, Logan, I can’t -”

“Bend over, princess,” Logan ordered, licking up the cleft of Julian’s ass. “Don’t want to to hurt yourself when you come.”

Obeying with a small whimper, Julian laid his torso on the desk, pressing his forehead against the wood with a white-knuckled grip at the edge. He panted for breath, eyes squeezed shut as Logan continued to play with him, fucking his fingers slowly in and out of his still slightly-oversensitive entrance, the blond’s tongue darting in every so often alongside the fingers, but mainly licking around the rim.

Pressing his fingers in again, Logan rubbed ruthlessly again Julian’s prostate, his other hand sliding up and scratching lightly over his perineum. Julian let out a choked whimper and stilled, body tightening as he spilled onto the bottom of the desk and carpet underneath. He then collapsed against the desk, panting for breath and riding out the aftershocks of the orgasm.

Logan bit Julian ass yet again, flicking his tongue against the flesh trapped under his mouth and sucking lightly, intending to leave a bruise. Julian whimpered and jerked at the bite, but settled shortly after, body relaxing against the desk as he came down from the high. After blinking blankly at the wall for a minute, Julian pushed up with shaking arms, moving just enough back so he could collapse down on the floor. He stared dazedly at Logan, who smirked at him, reaching forward to brush brown hair off his sweaty forehead.

“Hey,” Logan said, cupping his jaw and running his thumb over Julian’s lower lip.

“Hey,” Julian replied, still slightly absent. “I, uh - you…” he trailed off, then crawled forward, undoing Logan’s pants with clumsy hands, licking his lips as he did so.

“Jules, what are you -  _shit_ ,” Logan broke off, clenching his teeth and plunging his fingers into Julian’s hair as the brunet sucked him down, throat tightening around the head of Logan’s cock when Julian’s swallowed around him. “ _Fuck_ , Julian, warn a guy next time.”

Julian hummed around him, and Logan cursed again, pulling Julian off by his hair as he came, his seed splashing over Julian’s face. Julian blinked again, sitting up and swiping a thumb across his cheek, sucking it absently into his mouth to clean it off. Logan groaned again, his cock twitching despite having just come.

“Jesus, Jules,” he huffed, leaning back and covering his eyes with an arm. “You’re going to kill me.”

Julian laughed, kicking off his shoes and removing the rest of his clothes before curling up on top of Logan, absently wiping off his face and licking his hands clean, much like a cat would. “Says the one who made me come without even touching my dick,” he retorted, continuing to clean off his face. Logan had shifted his arm up to his forehead, watching the strange cleaning process with interest.

“You know,” he said, reaching up to play with a lock of chestnut hair, “I think the twins named you right.”

Julian grinned up at him, eyes flashing as he grinned his infamous Cheshire Smile. “Of course they did.”


End file.
